Rogue Factions
Sandbox / Sandbox 2 __TOC__ Introduction The Factions Rogue Faction Bases Rogue Factions in Special Events Click Expand to See Full List of Rogue Factions in Special Events In most cases one or more Rogue Factions appear as the antagonist for each Special Event. Update History *Shadow Alliance were introduced during Operation: War of Shadows on Nov 7, 2019. *Onyx were introduced during Operation: Dreams of the Machine God on Mar 22, 2018. *True Believers were introduced during Operation: True Believers on Jul 20, 2017. *Corpus were introduced during Operation: Nighthawk on Jul 23, 2015. *Sentinels were introduced during Genesis on Mar 19, 2015. *Ryu-Kai was officially introduced at the start Shadow Ops Cycle 5 on Oct 31, 2014. *Armored Corps, Highway Zealots & M.A.Y.H.E.M. joined forces as Ironstrike during Operation: Iron Reign on Aug 21, 2014. *Highway Zealots were introduced during Operation: Archangel on Jun 06, 2013. *Son of Saints were Wiped Out by the Highway Zealots on or before Jun 06, 2013. *M.A.Y.H.E.M. were introduced during Operation: Front Line on May 09, 2013. *Mortal Force were Wiped Out by M.A.Y.H.E.M. on or before May 09, 2013. *Red Lokust were introduced during Operation: Red Swarm on Feb 22, 2013. *Black Widow were partially Wiped Out by Red Lokust on or before Feb 22, 2013. *Kane's Forces was introduced during Operation: Undead Harvest on Oct 26, 2012. *Verkraft was introduced during Operation: Hellfire on July 26, 2012 *Sickle Syndicate was introduced during Operation: Red Storm on Feb 16, 2012 *Mortal Force was introduced during the Special Event of Jan 19, 2012 - Rogue Assault. *Five Rogue Factions was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011 : **Armored Corps **Black Widow **Eastern Horde **Hell Hounds **Son of Saints. *No Further Updates Rogue Faction Firsts & Records * : **''First Rogue Factions in War Commander ''- ***'Armored Corps, Black Widow, Eastern Horde, Hell Hounds and Son of Saints' **''First Addition of a new Rogue Faction ''- Mortal Force - ( Introduced on Jan 19, 2012 for Rogue Assault ) **''First Antagonist of a Special Event ''- Mortal Force - ( Rogue Assault ) **''First Rogue Faction Introduce in a Special Event ''- Mortal Force - ( During Rogue Assault ) **''First Rogue Faction Temporary Alliance in a Special Event ''- ***'Armored Corps / Hell Hounds - ( During Operation: Crossfire )' **''First Rogue Faction to be Completely Eliminated ''- Mortal Force - ( by M.A.Y.H.E.M. ) **''First Rogue Faction to Eliminated another Faction ''- M.A.Y.H.E.M. - ( Eliminated Mortal Force ) **''First Rogue Faction Long Term Alliance ''- ***'Ironstrike - ( Alliance of Armored Corps, Highway Zealots & M.A.Y.H.E.M. )' **''First Rogue Faction to have lootable Thorium in a standard Rogue Base ''- ***'Sickle Syndicate - ( found in the Level 40 Base )' **''First Rogue Faction to introduce a Non-Event Fortress Base ''- ***'Hell Hounds - ( the Boss Base introduced on Feb 06, 2014 )' **''First Rogue Faction to be the Shadow Ops Antagonist ''- Armored Corps - ( Shadow Ops - Cycles 1 & 2 ) **''First Faction to have a Female Leader ''- Black Widow ( Leader's Name Unknown ) ' * : **''Faction with Most Appearances as Special Event Antagonist ''- 'Eastern Horde - ( with 5 Events ) **''Faction with Most Appearances of an Alliance as Special Event Antagonist ''- Ironstike - ( with 2 Events ) **''Faction with Fewest Appearances as Special Event Antagonist ''- ***'TIE - Black Widow & Son of Saints ( 0 Events )' **''Only active Faction to never serve as Antagonist for a Special Event ''- Black Widow ' **''Only Faction to have a Level 25 Fortess ''- 'Sickle Syndicate - ( Lv 25 Mini-Boss Base ) **''Only Faction to have a Non-Event Level 40 Rogue Base ''- Sickle Syndicate - ( Lv 40 Sickle ) **''Only Faction to have a Non-Event Level 45 Rogue Base ''- Hell Hounds - ( Lv 45 Boss Base ) **''Only Faction to have a Non-Event Level 50 Rogue Base ''- Verkraft - ( Lv 50 Verkraft Thorium Compound ) **''Only Faction to Control a Thorium Deposit ''- Verkraft - ( Thorium Deposits ) **''Faction with the shortest Existence ''-''' - Mortal Force ( ~ 1 Year 3 Months )' **''Faction with the Longest know Single Reign of a Leader ''-' - Black Widow ( From Sept 08 2011 to current )' Additional Facts *Rogue Factions that were introduced as an Antaginst during a Special Event ( In Order of Appearance ): **Mortal Force ( Rogue Assault ), Sickle Syndicate ( Red Storm ), Verkraft ( Hellfire ), Kane's Forces ( Undead Harvest ), Red Lokust ( Red Swarm ), M.A.Y.H.E.M. ( Front Line ), Highway Zealots ( Archangel ), Sentinels ( Genesis ), Corpus ( Nighthawk ) *The Armored Corps and Hell Hounds temporarily joined forces during Operation: Crossfire. *The Red Lokust assmued control of all Black Widow Bases at the start of Operation: Red Swarm, however the Black Widow faction remained in control of Rogue Resource Deposits found on the World Map . *The Black Widow faction is the only active faction never to appear as an antagonist of a Special Event. *The Kane's Forces temporarily spawned Rogue Bases on the World Map as Target Bases during Shadow Ops - Cycle #4. *The Hell Hounds, Sickle Syndicate and Verkraft are the only factions to have one or more Bases with Thorium available for looting. In-Game Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum '( 00/00/00 )''' - Thread Name ( Official ) - Relative Information Gallery ArmordCorps(Portrait).png|Armored Corps Mutoto_by_sharpwriter.jpg|Eastern Horde HellHound-LargePic-2.png|Hell Hounds HighwayZealots(Portrait)2.png|Highway Zealots Zachariah_Kane(Portrait).jpg|Kane's Forces MAYHEM-New(Protrait)-1a.png|M.A.Y.H.E.M. Sasha_Kalashnikov(Portrait)1.jpg|Red Lokust Goro_Tazaki-Portrait-Framed.png|Ryu-Kai Sergei_Kalashnikov(Portrait).jpg|Sickle Syndicate Rocket_man_by_sharpwriter.jpg|Verkraft On1x.png Bro J.png Historical Gallery Portrait_Jebediah_Jones_WC.png|Son of Saints Leader : Jebediah Jones ( From early days of WC ) Video Navigation Category:Game Feature Category:A to Z